


Prurio

by figbash



Series: Nagron [26]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Humor, Lust, M/M, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Craving"</p><p>Takes place immediately after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3099230">Principium.</a> Dirty thoughts and flirting as a lovestruck Agron waits for Nasir's injury to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prurio

“Stay,” entreats Agron with a broad smile. He lies on his side, his head on his arm. His eyes cannot seem to leave Nasir.

Nasir shakes his head, pulling on his braccae. “Does the lamb slumber in the wolf's den?”

“You are no lamb.” Agron grins as he begins to inch the fabric back down, revealing another tempting slice of Nasir's stomach.

“Worse yet.” Nasir tugs the braccae back up again, pointedly tying them in place. “...I am _wounded_ lamb. In far too delicate a state, as you said.”

Agron's hand caresses Nasir's thigh. “Perhaps I am gentle wolf.”

“You were indeed gentle,” admits Nasir, rising from the bedroll. He looks down at Agron with affection. “Though the wolf stands most dangerous in the dead of night, does he not?”

Agron grins again, rolling onto his back. “I see you are familiar with the ways of wolves.”

Nasir glances at him as he quickly re-braids his hair. “They are simple beasts.”

“At times, yes,” answers Agron, tucking his arms behind his head.

Nasir looks down at him once more with a lingering gaze. “Sleep well, gentle wolf,” he says softly. 

“I am sure any such attempt will be futile,” Agron sighs.

They share a parting smile, and then Nasir slips away.

*     *     *

 

How lovely it is to simply lie atop Nasir, to feel his chest heave with quickened breath. Agron is roused even more by the knowledge that he has driven Nasir to this state, with the mere touch of his hands and his mouth. Nasir's eyes are closed and his head is turned to the side, framed by wild strands of sweaty hair. Then with flushed cheeks and dark eyes Nasir turns and looks up at him. His hands slide over Agron's arms and down the muscled slope of his back. They grip Agron and pull him in, seeking what has been denied to them for so long. Agron looks at Nasir in question, but Nasir only smiles at him as his hands slide elsewhere, grasping him with a firm, practiced touch. The contact brings such sweet and sudden pleasure that Agron can only submit to the strokes of Nasir's fingers with a strangled moan-

Agron exhales as his hand stills with his release. He lies staring into the darkness as his breathing calms, mulling over what his imagination has conjured. For some reason the image he is most fond of is Nasir's flushed face and the tangle of his sweat-damp hair, lying vulnerable beneath him. There is something greatly enticing in pondering how Nasir would writhe and sigh and moan. Agron yearns to hear his name upon Nasir's lips once again.

*     *     *

 

Agron leans on his arms, poring over the map, reviewing the region through which they are to travel. He is quite eager to see what able fighters might be upon the ship they are aiming for in Neapolis. With relief he sees that Spartacus is now just as keen to strengthen their forces. At last they are on track to build a rebellion capable of the destruction that Agron thirsts for. Together they discuss the final details of their plan at length.

From where he stands at the table, Agron can see Nasir on guard duty, his back to them as he sits on top of the outer wall, surveying the surrounding land. The second lookout paces past Nasir, appearing to make a remark. Nasir laughs, his face turning to profile against the blue afternoon sky. It is a captivating sight.

 _Nasir on his knees before him, looking up under his lashes. Agron leans against the wall as Nasir takes hold of him, deftly stroking silken hardness. Nasir's eyes slip shut as his lips replace his hand, and in a thick haze of pleasure Agron watches the obscene work of Nasir's mouth upon him. Agron cannot move nor can he speak, and were it not for the wall he leans against, he might find difficulty in standing as well-_

Spartacus asks him a question. Yes, it would be wise to depart in the dark hours before dawn, so that they are among the earliest arrivals to the port. They are much less likely to draw suspicion too.

_Nasir's back slamming against the wall as Agron devours him in kisses. He looms over Nasir as his hands delve under clothing, his touch roaming with feverish abandon, as though he must claim every inch of his flesh before he is satisfied. Nasir allows Agron to grope and fondle as he wishes, his body open to him like a plaything._

_“Give me what I seek,” Nasir says in his ear. “Lay your mark upon me.”_

Agron glances again at the outer wall, watching Nasir take his turn pacing about, the sinewy shape of his legs as he does so. Agron's eyes return to Spartacus. They will need to work quickly to avoid discovery. It should not be difficult to sway at least a few to their cause. Yes, it is decided then. Agron steals another glance as Nasir stretches out his arms and arches his back with a yawn. Spartacus looks back over his shoulder, quickly identifying the source of Agron's distraction. He eyes Agron significantly, then dismisses him with an admonishing smile and a nod.

 _Nasir's eyes are closed and his mouth is open, and he utters the softest, sweetest sigh as Agron slowly invades him. Agron kneels, gripping Nasir's ankles in either hand as he presses into the tight heat of his body. Nasir is beautiful as he throws his head back, breathing hard as Agron begins to fuck him. Agron's hands drop to the backs of Nasir's thighs as he pushes deeper, hearing Nasir gasp and moan with his thrusts. Soon Agron shifts again, lying over him with their bodies flush, leaning on his arms as Nasir's legs wrap around his thighs. They are sweaty and loud and not quite in control, but the sensation is far too delicious not to lose themselves to it. Nasir's nails are like claws in Agron's back, and the pain pushes Agron's pleasure yet higher, as he lays merciless bites into the salty moisture of Nasir's flesh..._

With a jolt, Agron becomes suddenly aware of a presence next to him.

“The fiery and fearsome Agron, from the rugged lands East of the Rhine... felled by a comely house slave.” Mira grins up at him, settling against the wall upon which Agron leans. “It brings me such amusement to watch you gaze at him so.”

“I do not-” begins Agron, but Mira throws him a knowing look. “...He is of a difference,” Agron finishes.

“Of course he is. You _love_ him,” Mira says. She sighs, looking wistful before she continues. “We may have been house slaves, but we too can learn the ways of fighting. Do not forget we have all been maimed by Rome's cruelty.”

“...You raise fair point,” concedes Agron reluctantly.

“I am sure you have noticed how swiftly Nasir has gained skill. And we have all noticed you are most intense spectator.”

A blush colors Agron's cheeks and Mira laughs. “Never before have you been seen in such a state!! Gods, Agron... is it only healing of wound that keeps your appetite at bay?”

“Mira!”

Agron's outrage only heightens Mira's wicked amusement. “The poor boy... I must warn him what dangers lie in wait beneath kind smile.”

“You will do nothing of the sort,” mutters Agron.

Mira watches his face, then leans in with a conspiratorial whisper. “Now that I more closely observe you, something tells me he has already had taste...”

“Mira!!”

“Yes, yes... I only tease... And you are delightful target!” Mira pokes his shoulder. “Tell me, is there no humor East of the Rhine?”

 _“Plenty,”_ answers Agron with a huff.

“Then enjoy your love... and let me have my fun,” Mira says more softly, and again her eyes go distant.

Agron looks at her, taking notice of the tone beneath her words. “You speak of-”

Mira shakes her head, waving away his concern with a smile. “Hush. He approaches.”

Agron brightens as Nasir comes up to them, although he is conscious of Mira's watchful eye.

“Is it imagining,” muses Nasir, regarding them both. “...or have the two of you suddenly become thick as thieves?”

“Hardly,” Mira scoffs, grinning back at them as she leaves. “I would not wish to stand as your competition, Nasir.”

Nasir laughs, watching her go, then turns back to Agron. “I am quite fond of her.”

“...She is sometimes prone to mischief.”

“Oh? I have not known her to be so,” Nasir says with surprise.

“Only occasionally,” amends Agron.

“You have stood victim?” Nasir raises a brow.

“I would not call it that, exactly.” 

Nasir looks at him a moment. “...Was she speaking of me?”

“How did you know?”

“There remains color upon cheek.”

Agron looks away. “Hm.”

“I have also observed her looking upon you, while you look upon me,” adds Nasir with a smile.

“It seems the entire camp has observed me thus engaged,” Agron notes, slightly annoyed.

“I do not mind it.” Nasir's hand pulls Agron's neck down for a quick kiss. “...It pleases me.”

“To have private matters in public view?” asks Agron dubiously, though the kiss has subdued his mood.

“To draw your eyes even in midst of duties. You are often in thoughts as I go about my own.”

“Then I too am pleased.”

Nasir gives him a sly grin. “...You will stand even more so, soon enough.”

“I do not think I will say the same of you,” returns Agron gamely, eyes alight. “...For you shall not stand at all.”

“Such proud words you speak, gentle wolf. I suspect you are not so gentle when you are of a mind.”

“In presence of temptation, baser instincts cannot always be denied,” Agron tells him in a quiet voice.

“Nor would I wish them to be.”

Agron nods appreciatively. “...So earlier suspicion rings true.”

“Indeed.” Nasir looks up at him with a bold gaze. “...I am no lamb.”

“Yet still I hunger for you.” Enamored, Agron's eyes move over his body like a caress.

“I hold little doubt you would eat me up," Nasir says, a slow devilish smile spreading across his face. 

Agron's eyes travel leisurely over him again. “Every last bit.”

“That too has crossed mind, in midst of duties...” murmurs Nasir.

Agron sighs. “It is torture to hear you speak such. I should like to have you upon this very wall.”

“The time draws near.” Nasir leans his head on Agron's shoulder, watching him with his honey-brown eyes. “...After which you may have me upon anything you like.”

Agron swallows hard, feeling a powerful blush heat his face. Nasir smiles brightly, pushing away from the wall. He strolls off with nary a backward glance, and Agron can only laugh to himself as he watches him go.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Agron, he's getting toyed with a little bit... but I think part of him is into it. (He's basically writing Nagron fics in his head, eh?)
> 
> Nasir's flirt game is on point. His flirting theme song? "My Love is Like...Wo" :D
> 
> Also, a cameo from Fangirl Mira! I've used her extensively in my comics, but this is the first time I've had her in a story, I think. I save her crazier antics for the comics, but I fucking love the idea that she zeroes in on Agron's crush, teases him about the fact that he's a former house slave (rightly so), and then about the fact that they have to wait for sexytimes. 
> 
> And Spartacus dismissing Agron with a smile... he's probably thinking, "You need to calm down, Agron. But I feel you, bro." hehe!
> 
>  
> 
> [Delectatio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3467303) is the follow-up to this story.


End file.
